One critical problem encountered in the design of power circuitry (and other heat producing circuitry) is the need to dissipate heat created. A 10° C. decrease in operating temperature typically has the effect of doubling the life expectancy of the circuitry, and is accordingly, highly desirable.
Unfortunately, a number of difficult problems arise in the design of a heat sink for power circuitry. First, silicon has a coefficient of thermal expansion (“CTE”) of approximately 2. For many semiconductor packaging materials, the thermal expansion is positively related to thermal conductivity. So, most highly conductive materials, such as copper and aluminum, also have a high COTE. One exception, diamond, is expensive and very hard, making it difficult to form into a desired shape. Although diamond dust can be used, typically mixed with aluminum, this also proves expensive and difficult to cast. Another challenge is the need to maintain electrical isolation between the electrical devices and heat sinking structure.
Over time, a number of innovations have been developed to address the problem of expressing heat from power circuitry, while meeting other important requirements. First, direct bond metal (“DBM”) substrates and more specifically direct bond copper (DBC), have been developed. In a DBC substrate, a planar piece of ceramic is bonded with copper on both sides in a direct chemical bond process. One side is referred to as the circuit side, the opposite side is referred to as the free side. The strength of this bond prevents the differing CTE of the copper versus the ceramic from causing separation. The copper is constrained by the ceramic, causing the DBC as a whole to have a CTE of about 11, much closer to that of silicone than copper alone, which has a CTE of 17.
On the circuit side, the copper cladding of the DBC is divided into sections, so that the various terminals of the power circuitry are not shorted together. This design must be done very carefully, to prevent a fracture of the ceramic, caused by the compressive stress of the copper as it bonds as it later compresses when cooled. DBC provides fairly good heat dissipation because heat easily spreads laterally through the copper and then spreads through the thin ceramic in an even manner. Expressing the heat from the free side of the DBC can be a problem because of the large amount of heat being conducted to the free side.
One problem that occurs in the production of electric assemblies is that of rigidly connecting to a housing a rigid conductive member that has been flow soldered to a component. Typically, a rigid conductive member of this kind defines an aperture that, after preliminary assembly, is screwed to a threaded hole in the housing. The member also defines a further aperture or apertures, designed to facilitate further electrical connections at the time the assembly is placed in service. These operations, however, tend to torque the rigid conductive member, as it is being secured, and this places a shear forces onto the solder bond, weakening it. Also, it is typical to hold the rigid conductive member with a first bracket during assembly, and then attach it to a housing, distinct from the first bracket, toward the end of assembly. This requires a certain amount of work and materials, to provide the first bracket, and then the housing part to which the rigid conductive member attaches in final assembly.